User talk:-Blackout-/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Bzpower Battles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blackout page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Legoguy2805 (Talk) 18:23, 13 April 2009 ^Automated message. Glad to see you've been making a few pages. I wonder what Zev, Maly and Ynot will think of this wiki. Hey Blackout, would it be ok if I edited The Vrai Homeworld page so that it states that Xeno was the one that made it go boom? --Makuta Ynot 22:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. ---Blackout- 17:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) For some reason, my computer can't load BZP. Ha! I can't believe Xeno stole the 2nd Nirak Laser-Drill.--Legoguy2805 16:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Um... Im NOT messing with the links on Xeno's page! I haven't touched a link in about a month! I have been mostly updating the page with current events on BZPB(Though I haven't gotten around to the latest edit) -- Makuta Ynot 01:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, That IS odd. But it's probably the computer I was on I was at school when I edited that, so my guess is that the comp messed with it -- Makuta Ynot 09:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I'll cease and desist with flaming Hyper. But only if he'll stop pestering me with annoying comments that don't do anything but provoke me. Seriously, if you can find ANY good reason why he would post what he did in my Talk Section, I will bite my own big toe. And I don't mean a nibble, I mean CHOMP!! --Zev Raregroove 23:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Xindi VII Star Trek rip-off alert! Time Slip 50,000 years seemed to have past since I last went on. Why?--Legoguy2805 15:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I thought it would be interesting. ---Blackout- 19:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Good news: I'm going to be back on Saturday.--Legoguy2805 14:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects WHAT redirects?--Legoguy2805 10:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Heh.--Legoguy2805 10:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) BZPB prequel I've done you and me so far. Wanna see it? --Legoguy2805 Okay. ---Blackout- 17:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Transformers links Okay, these are stupid, but I'll allow them for now. Try not to overdo it so much that BZPower Battles might as well be called Decepticon Battles or something like that.--Legoguy2805 16:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, it should be called Manga Battles by now, thanks to Zev. ---Blackout- 16:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Or SG:A Battles thanks to.... uhh.... -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 20:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Comment Not likely, Transformers and Anime are referenced a thousand times more than SG:A - The Page Rater: Ynot 20:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget World of Warcraft Battles thanks to me... Or FF battles... Or Treasure Planet Battles...aw screw it, this universe is a mish-mash anyway. LordMalygos 14:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Back. Hey Blackout, i'm back. sorry about the thing again. just wanted to ask, since my BZP messenger doesn't work, if you wanted any of your characters out of the shattered mirror? (if they were bad in this universe they'd be good in there, etc). --Hyperupgrad 12:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :We actually discussed having a "mirrorverse" saga at one point or another. Malygos killed the idea. But I wouldn't mind a mirrorverse Blackout randomly appearing in the BZPBverse. ---Blackout- 19:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Even better, i've written SM Blackout into Tahar'ok's Storyline. Blackout, please don't break the rules Blackout, Kon-L/Legoduy2805 has stated that it against this wiki's rules to edit another users userpage, so i'm going to revert it. Please don't edit other user's userpage, because you are Not immune to banning. Thanks. :A. Where did he say that? I'm just curious, because I don't recall him ever stating that. :B. Sign your posts. I don't want to have to look at the page history to see who posted what. ---Blackout- 12:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :A. He told me via a PM on BZP. :B. --Hyperupgrad 14:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for the clarification. ---Blackout- 14:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Amsterdam Probably a glitch with Wikia, i can say that i have never used a proxy. I wonder if you can see whether Legoguy's IP traces back to Amsterdam, as he lives very close to me? :Can't. I'd need checkuser privileges, and to get those I would have to be over 18. So unless he's accidentally forgotten to log in at one point or another, forget it. ---Blackout- 20:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and now the IP traces back to Winchester, Hampshire. Weird. ---Blackout- 20:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Still not right. I live in bedford. so does Legoguy2805 and Mynameisnot ::::WHOIS is notoriously unreliable. ---Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests. 06:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Could you help me get a Signature? Please could you tell me how to get a Signature? Like your "Friendly Neighbour-hood Admin" Signature? --Hyperupgrad 16:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :You see the menu at the top right corner of the site? There should be a button there called "My Preferences". Click on that. There, you should find a menu with some stuff on it. Ignore everything except the box that has "Signature" beside it. Just below that, there's a checkbox that says "Custom signature?". Check the box and type your preferred signature into the thing above. --[[User:-Blackout-|-Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests.]] 17:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) John Sheppard went on a spamming spree.--Legoguy2805 12:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Zev Zev didn't just go on a spamming spree --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 19:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. ---Blackout- 08:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Skin How do you get a new skin?--Legoguy2805 19:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : :I stole some code from there, chose some colours and voila! :(Also, do you like the pink Wikia logo?) :---Blackout- 20:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Riddle Me This It goes first but then follows. It fills in holes and blocks out the sky. It scares shadows and blocks the sun. What is it? (When the answer is revealed, you'll understand why I posted it here, Black-kun) --Zev Raregroove 23:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The Moon? No. Darkness. LordMalygos 14:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Present for You. http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=254202 -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 18:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that stupid thing. ---Blackout- 19:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) May seem Stupid Now, but if it weren't for EF, we wouldn't have BZPB -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 21:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Not Likely. Not likely. Sure, I want to change it, but Legoguy's computer is riddled with viruses and alas, he can't be assed to go on the wiki. ---- PLEASE. Will you PLEASE try to control Sheppard/Hyper? He's completely out of control. He deleted all the messages on my talk page and replaced it with spam just to pester me me. I've gotten rid of his spam, but now my talk page is ruined. He is officially now YOUR responsibility, and if he keeps up with this immature, uncalled for behavior, it will be YOUR fault because YOU haven't done anything to stop him. Good day. ~ Zev Raregroove 23:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I Concur. He is REALLY getting annoying--The Page Rater: Ynot 23:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with everything you're saying, and I will do so when I stop having to rely on my neighbour for internet access. ---Blackout- 17:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Zev, you offended me, so the Behaviour Was called for. No Lying John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 19:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Threatening Behaviour. Yeah, what I did was wrong. But It's stopped. For you to go and make Threatening Behaviour, ESPECIALLY ''when there is no further wrongdoing, Is ''COMPLETELY out of order. You're having your Admin powers removed. HAH! John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 19:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I only "threatened" you so you'd think twice before using your admin powers to unblock yourself. :You could have waited out the 3 days, came back, stayed out of trouble, and this would've been all behind us. But no. You had to push the issue. :I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but you've crossed the line. ---Blackout- 19:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so that's your response, is it? Instead of trying to talk it over, you do this. Is this how this is going to be now, huh? Whenever someone tries to keep you from annoying people, you're going to use your admin powers? :You can block me for saying this, but that won't matter. If I really wanted to threaten you, instead of doing this, you'd be reading half a dozen paragraphs about taking it to the next level. ---Blackout- 19:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hypocrite Because you always talk things over before using brute force. You didn't talk to me about the Zev incident. FYI, Your Admin Power Removal is Temporary. I Do hope that when they're restored you don't do something stupid, like blocking me. Because then your APR Will be Permeanent. John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 21:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :HYPOCRITE ALERT :Now who's making threats? ---Blackout- 09:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I'm sorry I removed your Admin Powers. I shouldn't of done it. I Know that you have the Wiki's best intrests at heart, So you're getting your powers back. ... It was a moment of Illogical thinking and Now that I've had time to supress my Immature feelings I've realised that I was an Idiot. Sorry. For Everything. John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 18:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Zone Some things you need to read over there John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 17:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) BAJORAN WORMHOLE IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE! Your User Page Literally Fails John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 17:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah 18+ wasn't a joke. Seriously, av you seen the stuff Zev comes up with? :Yes, I have, and it's not 18+. ---Blackout- 16:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Aries the Ram? Remember Her? 18+!! John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 17:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :No. Zev comes up with approximately 100 characters per page. ---Blackout- 17:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, She was this girl in tight Pyjamas who's left hand was constantly placed over her.... Yeah. Seriously. John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 17:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Spring Cleaning Don't you think it's about time to clean this page up a bit? It's a royal mess, a lot of it can just be deleted --The Page Rater: Ynot 02:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not until I'm getting length warnings. ---Blackout- 16:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Clarification from l33t Admin: When we do, the Admins will decide what to do - John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 16:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, JS, good to see you. ---Blackout- 16:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) K0MMUN1SM LOLCOMMUNISM (But seriously, when would an admin say anything "wrong"? Sure, opinions, etc. need excluding) Joseph Stalin(Userpage-Talk-Rules) 16:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Admins are very unpredictable creatures. :) ---Blackout- 17:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) As for the thing you said about mah Sig; It's a thing we humans call a Joke Makarov(Userpage-Talk-Rules) 16:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not a very funny one. ---Blackout- 08:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks Thanks for the edit on the Nadle page, you helped clear up the issue of age ^.^-----Klak-a-Klak :Not a problem. ---Blackout- 06:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) About uploading pictures Can we use pictures from other sites done by other people to represent our characters? I'll give credit of course.---Klak :I think so. ---Blackout- 19:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course! You might be right about the insane part :P Now, do you want me to edit it? I'll try to find a way to reduce the photo's titanic size.Klak-a-Klak 05:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please. ---Blackout- 15:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) .. Damn, you must be upset. First, your game gets closed. Secondly, it gets re-opened on a different website - and someone else is in charge! Also, when you ban someone, you're meant to delete all of their contributions - Or else they still have one over you. And, Don't bother blocking me, I need to talk to Legoguy and... Your Interception of my messages may cause him to get a little upset. (Remember, I can tell him of your naughties in a few seconds) -Backlot- :Hey. At least the guy in charge is someone sane, unlike you. And I'm not sure you realize something. I stopped caring about anything you said when you started vandalizing the wiki and using it to pursue your stupid vendettas against 553 and Zev. Any chance you might've had of getting a second chance was lost when you temporarily de-adminned me because I did what needed to be done. You don't belong here anymore. Get out. ---Blackout- 08:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Revival So, how do we go about recreating BZPB?Legoguy2805 15:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :See Forum talk:BZPower Battles. That's where we restarted it a few days ago. (The one good idea JS ever had.) ---Blackout- 17:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I am Slicer. I have an offer. Hello. As you probably know from reading the title of this message, I am Slicer. I would like to make an offer for you. This wiki attracted my attention when I saw the Help topic on the Community Wikia homepage. I have been here a few times before, but that was a few months ago, when I was hunting for other BIONICLE wikis to hook up with. I think you understand what the ending of BZP Battles signifies for this wiki. It's not very popular now, and it will, if I know anything about sites like this, eventually be abandoned. I don't think you want that to happen. I would like to give you a chance to continue working on this saga, which I am certain you don't want to go to waste. I offer you an invitation to Custom BIONICLE Wiki. It is the largest BIONICLE fanfic website on the Internet, and has 100 active users. If you give me permission to export your articles to my wiki, I assure you that there, your saga will not be forgotten. This is one of the 50 biggest Wikia wikis in existence, and more users join every day. Your saga will be much more popular over there than it is right now on this site, and will be admired by many more people than it is here. I can see that you went to a lot of trouble to make this wiki, and if you join Custom BIONICLEs, your efforts will not go to waste. I can realize if this seems odd — me just barging in here to ask you to join my website — but I think it would be in all our best interests. You don't even have to edit there if you don't want to; I'm just asking for your help. Have to go. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, before reading this I thought you were our resident pain in the butt returning to troll once more. :For one, BZPB isn't over. It's continuing right here on the wiki. :But, I reckon you have the right idea, so you have permission to export. I will periodically visit to update the articles. We've got the car, we might as well drive it all the way to the junkyard. ---Blackout- 15:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Why am I not surprised? :As someone who abandoned Teletraan I and joined TFWiki.net when the ads started to get annoying, I'm sceptical of most Wikia initiatives. Anyway, if I do this, it will make no difference, since the only unregistered contributors are people who already have accounts and forgot to log-in, and no one gives a damn about the "show all ads" function. :So basically, I'd be paying money for nothing. Tidy little arrangement, isn't it? ---Blackout- 17:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) OK I am going to export the pages now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Please note that some articles, such as Dalek, are not part onf the BIONICLE canon and will instead be moved to BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki, where they will be linked to from CBW. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Riiight. ---Blackout- 05:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Spooky Stuff I'm back...And things are getting physical, mental, and metaphysical. ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 22:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The Deal With Washu About Washu... How about this. Once it's agreed on who created the Universe, we decide about the Chousin. I say that they are 'caretakers' -- All from the Eleventh Dimension, or the 'Hyperdimension'. The Creator selected the three Chousin -- Washu-kami-sama, Tsunami-kami-sama, and Tokimi-kami-sama -- To act as 'moderators' of the Universe and all its dimensions. From there, the decisions on what to do are left to them -- Washu takes the scientific approach, Tsunami takes the motherly/optimstic approach, and Tokimi takes the distant/realistic approach. That way, the three retain their authority, and your 'Creator Supreme' retains authority. A balance. ... Also, never pull that shit in the Forum Talk like you did. You think that's maintaining maturity, right? No. It's showing a blatant childishness when you do something like that. I can do something just as bad -- And unlike BZPower, you don't have the Staff to run to when we don't let you play God. Remember -- We are now a democracy. We love this game and we love freedom, so we moved it to the Wiki -- Don't forget that other people have opinions. God, I thought we were done having the 'other people's opinions' discussion on BZP...I'm sorry Blackout, but what you did is inexcusable. You're the active game host -- Either take a backseat role and only act to punish people or give updates, or actually let the rest of us have our fun while you have your fun. Yeah? Can we interact in a semi-mature manner? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 20:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that was the general agreement about Washu. :And about the (CENSORED) in the Forum Talk: So it's perfectly okay for your characters to do inappropriate things, but it's not okay for me to do something about it? ---Blackout- 06:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You can do something about it...I'd just prefer if you didn't react by using a dimension-hopping ninja to dress Zev up in drag and say it's not immature. <8| ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 14:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :1. I never said it wasn't immature. I thought it was funny. :2. Upon re-reading the Forum Talk: did you seriously compare me to JS? Because that's a really stupid idea. :3. And when did we decide that this was a democracy? ---Blackout- 15:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :~ :Really, I just compared you to to JS to be a jackass. Sorry 'bout that. And I admit, you never said it wasn't immature -- Sorry about that, too. And I don't care much if it's a democracy, an aristocracy, a theocracy, an oligarchy, or whatever. Just as long as we can negotiate with each other instead of trying to debase eachother. : :Now, see how much easier it is to talk to eachother instead of jumping the gun in Forum talk to screw with eachother? I admit, I tend to insert...Stuff that may be unsafe for kids. But I'd gladly come to a compromise, at least minimize it, if we could talk in a civil way. Please -- If you want me to cut down on the non-kid friendly stuff or solve a problem like how the Chousin contradicted your plans, please send me a message on my Talk Page. Yeah? : :It may not seem like it, but I really don't like arguments on stuff like this if I can avoid it. Can't we both agree that it's much better to be able to find a way for having our fun without ruining each other's fun in the process? Yeah? : :<8| : :P.S.: I edited Washu's page to fit in with the new deal. Also, how did I do on the page for Zev's real mom? :~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 16:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ~ STOP. Both of you are acting like you're ten years old. These issues were stopped. Now, for lack of a better term, SHUT. UP. LordMalygos 16:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Shush. We're slowly coming to terms. Don't screw it up. ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 16:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes we were, and your bursting in does not help. Especially when you don't even bother to read. (And to be honest, I only did that because living in Belgium makes me extremely cranky.) -Blackout- 16:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Music... Ok, I know this is a little off topic, but I'm wondering what musicsa you think would play for a battle against each main Player Character. This is what I think for Malygos: It would be... A Fight to the Death: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSA5mT4nDik&feature=related Darkness of the Unknown: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRR_dJGm2bY&feature=related or Lord of the Castle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pItNUotCww&feature=related LordMalygos 23:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Coming To Terms I'm glad we can agree. So...I've made a page for the Chousin. So, let me see if we've come to an agreement -- They are older than the Universe, but weren't its actual creators. They were appointed by the true Creator Supreme -- All from the Hyperdimension -- To watch over the Universe and all of its dimensions. Short of the True Creator, they are essentially the most powerful beings in the universe -- However, each one is limited by when and where they can excercise their full power, and there are also...Other factors in place to keep things in check. Yeah? P.S.: I asked before, but Malygos kinda interrupted. How did I do on the page for Zev's real mom? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 16:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :It'll do. ---Blackout- 17:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Yaaay Zev did good. So -- It'll do for both pages? :~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 17:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. -Blackout- 17:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yay. ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 18:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) An Idea I have an idea for Zev's mother, to come into play somewhere down the line...Is there anyway I could discuss it with you privately? Yeah? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 19:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure there is! *points to BZP* ---Blackout- 19:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Meh. Last time I went on BZP -- The first time in months, mind you -- I got some kind of virus/spyware. : :D8 :~ Sad Ol' Zev Raregroove 20:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The Creator Supreme Say, Blackout. This 'Creator Supreme' I've referenced...I have a few ideas for forms that he might show himself in: *A round, smooth stone with three concentric cirlces carved on the 'front'. *A sort of three-dimensional silhouette of a young man, formed completely of pure white light energy. *Ten Lighthawk Wings connected in two places to form a slowly rotating sphere. *A kind of Oriental dragon radiating such pure light that only a vague outline can be seen. *A giant pillar comprised of a strip of land, a strip of sea, and a strip of sky intertwined around eachother Any of these not suck, in your opinion? I like the second one the best, personally. Do you see any of these working as an appearance the Creator Supreme might take? (I'm assuming that he can take any appearance he wants) ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 20:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :He can take on any appearance he wants. :Also, the second one rocks. Use it. ---Blackout- 11:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) God-Modding. Okay. Blackout. I want you to think long and hard. When was the last time you allowed an attack to hit you, and when was the last time you allowed one of your attacks to be dodged? LordMalygos 20:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll stop. But only because you're being a total A-hole and I don't want a repeat of JS. ---Blackout- 05:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yo, Blackout. Hyper's back. Check the talk page. Do your admin power banny thingy. Klak-a-Klak 05:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) So... what now? --Legoguy2805 13:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :.....No idea. ---Blackout- 14:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Rejoice! Bzpower battles has its own forums! http://bzpb.forumotion.co.uk/forum.htm Spread the word! like butter on bread this will be spreading! Join and you might become a moderator! Just thought Id let you know... Mynameisnot 16:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Sorry to disappear for so long. I may make...Some sort of return to The Game... But I've got my hands full with stuff. Running my own RP on a Forum, helping run several others... ...They call me dedicated and hard-working. There are places where I am loved.